A driving control device has been known which is input alternating current power supplied from an alternating current power supply, converts the alternating current power into direct current power by an AC/DC converter and controls a motor driving by using the direct current power (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-286181).
JP-A-2001-286181 discloses a motor control device that removes a harmonic component included in an inductive voltage to then reduce a torque ripple of a motor.